


The Mongoose and the Snake

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: Hannibal went shopping, and now Jack has got images in his head he will never get rid of again.:)





	The Mongoose and the Snake

Jack is looking at the sex shop's surveillance video blankly, then he stares at the sales slip in his hand. “What is he doing?” he says, feeling angry and helpless at the same time and trying to stop himself from crumpling the slip. “Why did he buy these things, what is he doing to him?”

“Well,” Jimmy Price remarks, regarding the slip, “A lubricant called 'Back door'- I think it's pretty obvious what-”

Jack gives him a death glare, and Jimmy goes silent.

***

_Hannibal is lying on the floor and looks up at him, at Will's well-built body, covered in sweat that is dripping onto Hannibal. He can barely fathom how beautiful Will is. Hannibal feels his lover's cock slipping in and out of him, hears the slapping sounds, hears both of them moaning._

_We should have done this much earlier, he thinks. Years ago. Maybe everything would have been different then and we would..._

_But Hannibal doesn't want to think about that now, he doesn't want to think at all. He just wants to feel, to give in to the incredible, overwhelming feeling of being impaled by Will's cock. Filled with affection, Hannibal regards his lover's exquisite, beautiful face. Will returns his gaze, their eyes lock, and Hannibal is reminded of their last kill when Will was looking at him with the same fierceness and passion in his eyes. Hannibal can feel his lover's thrusts becoming harder and erratic and knows he is about to come. A part of Hannibal wishes this to last forever, but at the same time he wants Will to mark him and fill him with his seed. “Yes,” Hannibal whispers, moving his hips and feeling himself nearing his own climax, “Please...” The beautiful man above him smiles, strokes Hannibal's cock with one hand while gripping his thigh with the other and comes, emptying himself inside his lover with a groan._

***

“Couldn't this be for the dog? The one who disappeared and was presumably taken by them?”

“Winston?” Jimmy gives Jack a doubtful look. “Um- why exactly would one buy a collar and a leash for a dog in a sex shop? I think there are many places where one could buy them much cheaper and also-”

Again, he is silenced by Jack's piercing look.

***

_Hannibal is lying on the floor again, the collar fastened so tightly around his neck that he knows it will still hurt tomorrow. Will is kneeling above him, pumping his own cock, quickly stroking it with one hand while holding the leash with the other. Licking his lips, Hannibal takes in the sight of his lover again, his body, his scars, each of them a testament to Will's becoming, his face, introverted, focused on his own lust. His cock which just gave Hannibal so much pleasure, now in Will's own hand while he is stroking himself, pumping faster and faster. When Will comes, Hannibal feels his seed dripping onto his chest and face, and greedily, he opens his mouth to catch and to taste it._

_Will lets go of the leash and unfastens the collar, while softly stroking Hannibal's neck. “I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?” he asks, still stroking the other man._

_Hannibal smiles and shakes his head. “Not yet, let me rest for a minute.”_

_Will gets up and walks to the bathroom, and Hannibal remains lying on the floor, his eyes closed, breathing deeply, inhaling the remnants of Will's scent on his own body. Hannibal doesn't want to wash off this scent ever again, wants the sweetness of his lover's smell to linger on his own skin forever._

***

“What do you think, does Hannibal wear this one? As far as I can tell, it looks pretty big.” Jimmy asks, pointing at the screen. “Or maybe they both do? Well, you know I've seen both of them in their underwear when they were incarcerated, so my guess would be that it's-” Glancing at Jack, he makes an apologetic gesture and stops talking again.

***

_The cock ring is a thing of beauty to Hannibal. It doesn't just make Will last longer, it's like jewelry, as gracing as the ring that Will wears on his left ring finger, which is identical to the one Hannibal wears on his own. The ring, which is a shining silver, makes his lover's beautiful cock even more glorious and desirable to Hannibal. Slowly, savoring every moment, he licks it, caresses the cock with his tongue from its head to its shaft, enjoying its slightly salty taste. Guided by Will's hands, he moves downwards and takes Will's balls into his mouth, sucking them slowly and tenderly, while stroking Will's cock simultaneously._

_“That's enough,” Will says softly, and Hannibal stops sucking to look up at him, waiting. He smiles when he feels the tip of his lover's cock against his lips, pushing inside._

_Obediently, Hannibal opens his mouth and takes the cock as deep as he can, closing his eyes and sighing with pleasure._

***

“And this thing? That's really huge, I'm not even sure how- okay, I'll shut up.” 

***

_Hannibal moans as Will pushes the plug into him. He is on all fours, the huge plug deep inside his ass, and he never ever wants this to stop. He is sore, because Will has already fucked him twice, but he couldn't care less. Hannibal can feel his cock twitch, though he didn't think he would be able to get hard so soon again. He knows it's because of him, everything Will does to him affects Hannibal so profoundly that he can't help getting aroused._

_“You like that, don't you?” Will asks him with a chuckle while pulling the toy out and pushing it deep inside again._

_“Yes,” Hannibal moans, moving his ass to fuck himself on the plug, feeling his cock getting fully hard again,“You know I do. Please don't stop.”_

***

“There is one thing I don't get,” Jimmy Price says while they are watching the surveillance video. “Why did he risk getting caught by buying these things in a sex shop? Why not go online like everybody else?”

They both look at the man in the video who was recorded by a surveillance camera when he was buying sex toys. His hair is longer, he has a tan, his clothes are more casual. But it's definitely him. Hannibal Lecter, putting every single toy he has chosen on the counter slowly and carefully, then paying for the toys in cash and leaving the sale slip on the counter. Before he is leaving the shop, he is looking directly at the camera, with a smirk and a glint of triumph in his eyes.

Jack scoffs, looking at Hannibal's triumphant expression. “I think that's pretty obvious, isn't it?”

***

_Hannibal is lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. He feels bruised, sore, completely exhausted and joyful beyond words._

_“You know, I was quite mad at you at first,” Will says. “But I have to admit that these toys have really paid off.”_

_Hannibal chuckles, looking over at Will who is lying next to him on his side, languidly caressing Hannibal's body._

_“And come to think of it, it's kind of hilarious,” Will adds. “Jack probably has nightmares now, pictures he can't get out of his head. I bet he's imagining that I'm tied in a basement somewhere while you are raping and torturing me with these toys. He was never willing to understand, not even at the very end, despite everything. Although I warned you and told you that they knew, although I went to Europe to find you, even after you gutted me, he never understood what you meant to me. If he had been able to see, he would have never agreed to my plan, would have never trusted me enough to let me go through with it. I'm sure he still thinks that I'm your helpless victim, a fragile little teacup.”_

_He smiles at his partner. “Did you know, Hannibal, that mongooses are one of four known mammalian species with mutations in the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor that protect against snake venom?”_

_Hannibal nods, smiling back at him. “Of course I do, Will, that's why I compared you to a mongoose in the first place.”_

_“So if I'm a mongoose, I guess you would be a snake then,” Will replies. “And it's true, you bit me, again and again, and though I felt poisoned, I didn't die.”_

_“No you didn't, Will,” Hannibal agrees, beaming with pride and affection. “Everything I did to you has fostered your becoming, has helped turn you into the beautiful fierce creature that you are now. My bites have helped immunize you, so to speak, and give you the strength that you now possess.”_

_“Yes,” Will says, “And finally, I learned how to bite back.”_

_They both chuckle while Will is caressing the bite marks on Hannibal's body._


End file.
